


House Hunters

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, House Hunting, M/M, Washington D.C., Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: AU where Greg and Mycroft are American, in their mid 20s, and are searching for a place to live together in Washington D.C.





	House Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



It was the start of a lovely April weekend in Washington D.C. Temps in the low 60s, buds forming on the trees, new blades of grass springing up from the dead thatch of winter. The birds were singing, the sun was out. A perfect day for what Greg and Mycroft had planned - house hunting. They had been living in Mycroft's small apartment in Anacostia , but wanted to get a larger place, closer to both of their jobs. Greg was an officer with the U.S. Capitol Police, Mycroft was an analyst with the U.S. State Department. They had met one night two years ago at a club in Georgetown. They were both out with their respective friends, but bumped into one another at the bar, started chatting, and spent the rest of the evening talking in a booth by themselves until closing time. 

Greg was awed by Mycroft's intellect on a wide range of subjects - world events, politics, travel, history and to Greg's delight, soccer. He was self deprecating and didn't flaunt his prowess. He was an excellent listener, and paid rapt attention to whatever Greg said. Greg learned Mycroft was an only child, from a family of "old money" and D.C. politics. Mycroft loved his parents, but really didn't have anything in common with them. Mycroft's parents liked to socialize and have parties - there was always something going on at their home - charity function, fundraising event or dinner party. Mycroft was an introvert and chafed at having the house so full of people all the time. So, the first chance he got, he moved out.

Mycroft was enchanted by Greg's relaxed and open nature. He was easy going, quick with a joke, and had a 1000 watt smile. Mycroft melted in those deep chocolate brown eyes. Greg told Mycroft about his very different upbringing - one of seven children in a coal mining town in West Virginia. His father had died in a mining accident when he was 4. His mother remarried the first chance she got, and her new husband didn't like kids.He thought they ate too much, were too loud, and were a general nuisance, even though for the most part they were all well behaved. Greg's three sisters all married young as a way out of the home. Two brothers joined the military, one went to college on a football scholarship, and Greg was left to fend for himself. Fortunately, a teacher took Greg under his wing, and assisted Greg in applying for scholarships to college. He was accepted at George Washington University in Washington D.C. to study criminal justice. He had always dreamed of being a cop, being able to help people. And to live in a bustling city like Washington, where there was so much to do, and a melting pot of people. The exact opposite of his rural hometown. 

So that's how they met and had been inseparable ever since. Washington was a pretty progressive city, so no one batted an eye at their relationship, which was refreshing. Now here they were, two years later, with enough money saved up between them to afford a decent down payment on a larger place. 

Mycroft stirred in bed next to Greg. "Rise and shine, sunshine! We've got places to go, things to see." 

"Ugh, I don't want to" whined Mycroft. "It's the weekend, you're supposed to be able to sleep in on the weekend. "

"Not today, love. We're meeting the realtor at 9 to see what she's found for us. You want to get a bigger place, right? "

"Yessss, " Mycroft pouted.

"Then up with you. Go shower, I'll start breakfast."

Greg picked last night's shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head. He called to their Labrador, Greyson, who was coming to life in his dog bed. Greyson followed Greg through the apartment to the kitchen and waited patiently for his food dish to be filled. Greg started the coffee pot and pulled two mugs down from the cupboard. He fed Greyson, and when he was finished, put his leash on and took him outside to relieve himself. A definite must have for their new place was a fenced in yard for Greyson. A place for him to stretch his legs and relax in the sun in safety.  


When he went back inside, he found Mycroft dressed and ready to go. He grabbed the coffee Mycroft prepared, kissed him on the cheek, and made his way to the shower. 

XXXX

The first place the realtor showed them was a 2 bedroom 2 bathroom townhouse in Brentwood. The yard was nice but not fenced. But that could be remedied. There was no off street parking, but they didn't have a car, so that wasn't an issue either. The main drawback was the distance from the closest Metro stop. A mile was ok to walk in the nice weather, but in the winter or rain, not so great. 

The second place they saw was too much work. The price was right, but neither Greg nor Mycroft wanted to spend time on renovations. So they crossed it off the list. 

The third place checked all the boxes except there was no yard for Greyson, only a cement slab. They could pull up the slab and plant grass seed. It would take work, but not too much. So they kept it on the list as a possible option if they couldn't find anything else.

Their fourth and final showing of the day was a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom brick rowhouse in Adams Morgan. The price was a little more than Greg wanted to pay, but Mycroft told Greg he had some extra money saved up for just this sort of thing. Greg was hesitant. Although Mycroft never spoke of it, Greg knew money was never an issue for Mycroft. Greg had wanted to pay half, he wanted to contribute his fair share. The place was ideal for them. A fenced in yard for Greyson, a bedroom for them, for guests, and an office they could share. An ensuite and a guest bath. An updated kitchen and a back porch where they could set up their grill. It was a short walk to the Metro stop. Greg figured if Mycroft was comfortable paying the extra needed to cover the down payment, Greg could always pick up extra shifts at work and pay more of their monthly bills. The place was ideal, really. 

Greg nodded his assent and Mycroft grabbed him around the middle and twirled him around. "Woo hoo, we've got a house!"

"Yes, we've got a house! " 

They laughed, embraced and kissed, filled with anticipation about being new home owners. They were giddy about decorating their new place, meeting their new neighbors, and checking out new hang outs. This was just the start of the new life they'd be building together, and they couldn't wait!


End file.
